Cien Palabras
by Setep Ka Tawy
Summary: My response to the 100 Prompt Challenge. All drabbles will be centered on Gregory House, though not specifically any pairing. Will be updated as inspiration comes. Please alert and review!
1. Beginnings

So, this is my attempt at the 100 Prompt Challenge. 100 individual words, each requiring a drabble of 100 words or less. All my drabbles will be centered on Gregory House, though not specifically any pairing. This will probably be updated rather sporadically, as inspiration comes to me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, M.D., or any aspect of it whatsoever.

* * *

**Cien Palabras**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

Four walls. A floor, a ceiling, a single door. All washed in white, seemingly pure, unmarked, untouched. And enclosed within them, a single man broken by self-inflicted agony.

Every moment a tortured infinity. No rest in sleep, no reprieve in consciousness. Alone but for the flitting phantoms - faceless projections in a recurring dream.

One solitary, endless pill. So simple and so difficult – what reason behind the madness?

Tightened muscles, tears more than just the burning sweat. Tremors, spasms, helpless cries. Pain beyond endurance, captured by physical restraint.

For Gregory House, there is no end.

There is only a beginning.

* * *

Please review, and if you'd like to see more of the potentially upcoming drabbles, add this to your alerts as well! Thanks, and may the Force be with you.


	2. Middles

**Chapter 2: Middles**

He has come to recognize that he's always in the middle. He's never the beginning of anything, never the end result. Just a point of transition.

Wilson's ally between the other's many fumbled relationships.

Cameron's hurt puppy between one husband and another.

He's the doctor they come to after every other one, and he's the one who's left behind when they leave again, cured through his efforts.

Middle. Center? Also true.

He is arguably the center of the diagnostic world, and the center of the hospital's problems.

Trapped in the center of his own refusal to move on, to change.

* * *

Wanted: Multiples reviews. For contact information, click the review button. ^^ May the Force be with you.


	3. Ends

**Chapter 3: Ends**

As House gazed out the rain-spattered window of Wilson's car, his numb mind tried to sort things out. Inevitably, it attempted this, no matter the situation – but this time, he wasn't sure it was possible to succeed.

"How did I end up like this?" he whispered to himself. Barely visible in his peripheral vision, he could see Amber's perpetual little smile. "By listening to _you?_"

"By listening to yourself," she corrected him softly. "But, be optimistic – short of killing yourself, you can only go up from here."

House closed his eyes. This was his last shot. It had to work.

* * *

Reviews are little rays of sunshine. Illuminate me. May the Force be with you.


	4. Insides

**Chapter 4: Insides**

Always, before, he had focused on delving into others. Their bodies, their minds, sometimes even their emotions. Unraveling, dissecting, picking apart the details.

Yet never had he channeled so much energy into the analyzing as when he was forced to look inside himself.

Amber was dead, Wilson was devastated. And House wasn't sure that he wanted to go back to the outside world.

Here, there was no pain. Here, inside himself, he was free.

Here, Wilson could not hate him.

But then, if he remained here, how could he ever say those simple words?

_I'm sorry._

House opened his eyes.

* * *

Reviews will be welcomed with bright laughter and appreciation! May the Force be with you.


	5. Outsides

**Chapter 5: Insides**

He stood outside her window, looking in at the warm glow of comfort inside as she sat there, reading, oblivious to his presence.

He lingered outside her office, and pain found its way to his face as he saw her receive laughter and love from another man.

Wherever she was, he could never get in. Always, he was left behind, circling around an invisible wall that, no matter how hard he tried, or what angle he used, always repelled him in the end.

Maybe he should just give up and leave it here. Nothing would let him into her love.

* * *

*coughREVIEWcough* May the Force be with you.


End file.
